The Lion, The Mouse, and The Monkey
by otaku9
Summary: This is a drabble series of eveyone's favorite Cosmos Warriors. Hint: The name at the top might give you an idea.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Dissidia: Final Fantasy_.

**The Lion, The Mouse, and the Monkey**

"Yeah!" Zidane cheered, standing at the checkpoint. "I win!"

"No fair!" Bartz protested, catching up to him. "You had a headstart!"

"Stop this, you guys!" Squall yelled, walking up to them. "We have to get our crystals!"

"We will, Squall," Zidane told him, "But what's wrong with a little fun once in a while?"

"The problem is," Squall told him, "You guys don't take anything seriously at all! You guys will get killed if you don't focus on your surroundings!"

"Yeah?" Zidane asked, standing up on tiptoes to match up with the taller man. "Well, if we're too serious, we become like you!"

"Is that right?" Squall asked, summoning his gun blade.

"Guys!" Bartz stepped in front of them, "Stop fighting!"

"Bartz is right," Squall agreed, making his gun blade disappear, "We have to focus our energies on fighting manikins, fighting the Chaos warriors, and, most importantly, find our crystals."

"Kiss up." Zidane muttered.

"Ha-ha-ha!" A voice laughed. Suddenly, a man in big blue armor was standing right behind.

"It seems that there's a bit of a problem with Cosmos's Warriors." He laughed again.

"Why don't we help them, Exdeath?" A witch said sarcastically. "After all, we just _love _to help our favorite warriors!"

"When the curtain arises," Kuja said, "The star is ready."

"Yeah!" Zidane agreed, "And that's me!" He summoned his thief swords.

A black hole came out of Exdeath's hand, attacking the group. "Grovel!" He yelled.

"Time to end this act!" Kuja yelled, summoning a ball of white magic at them. "I'll bring this to an end!"

"There is no running from this pain…Regret awaits." Ultimecia said, summoning a crest at them.

"My turn!" Bartz said, slashing Ultimecia with Cloud's Buster Sword and then firing with Squall's Gunblade. "Got it...That should do it!" He told Squall.

"Quite fooling around!" Squall said, slashing Kuja and then firing his Gunblade. "Alright….That your best?" He asked Kuja.

"You're not getting away!" He yelled to Exdeath as he attacked the tree, summoning a pink energy and attacking him. "What'd you guys think?" He asked them.

"Enough of this!" Ultimecia yelled, suddenly wearing the garb of a black panther. "Come, Griever!" Or Griever, as she called it.

"Supreme power!" Exdeath yelled, wearing a dark blue armor with red all over the top, brown roots on the lower part, and a tattered cape.

"I told you he was a tree." Bartz whispered to his friends.

"Here's your invitation!" Kuja said, red fur covering his body, his former white hair red as his fur, and a red tail sticking out from underneath his skirt.

"The wind is with me!" Bartz yelled, his cape turning red and three stars above his head.

"Couldn't agree with you anymore Bartzy!" Zidane said, his former blonde hair pink as his body covered in pink fur. "Time to get serious!"

"Alright then," Squall said, summoning a blue sword. "Lion's Heart!"

"Time!" Ultimecia yelled, stopping everything in her path and spinning the whole world upside down.

"Playtime's over!" She yelled again, summoning bolts of power at the Warriors of Cosmos.

"Eternal slumber." She muttered as she unfroze time and attacked the warriors. She laughed as they exploded right behind her.

"Impressive," Exdeath complimented her. "Now it's my turn."

"To the silent beyond!" He yelled out as the Void appeared behind the worn out Warriors of Cosmos.

"Embrace the stillness of eternity…" He said, crushing the entrance to the Void in his hands as the music faded away and it all went black.

"Curtains arise!" Kuja cried out, firing Flare Stars at the Warriors of Cosmos. "Here comes the finale!" As he attacked with Holy spells and an Ultima.

"What? This can't be…..." Zidane said as he was defeated.

Bartz and Squall both yelled as they were defeated as well.

"This is pitiful," Ultimecia looked down at the fallen warriors, "_These_ are the best Cosmos summoned."

"It doesn't matter to me," Exdeath said, "They will only fall into the Void sooner."

"Well," Kuja said, "Supporting actors are never the big parts."

"It's not over yet!" Zidane yelled, attacking the Warriors of Chaos.

He flew fast all over the place, attacking the Chaos Warriors from left and right.

"And for the final touch, fly awaaaaay!" He spun his thief swords, which he put together, and slashed the Warriors one more time.

"Here we go!" Bartz cried out as a Chocobo cry came from behind him.

"The four essences!" Bartz yelled, summoning weapons. He attacked the Warriors of Chaos with several weapons from his friends.

"Let's go…..for a shining world!" He combined his friends' weapons into a red blade and slashed them all.

"Don't make me laugh!" Squall yelled as he took them on. He slashes them and runs through them as they exploded behind him.

Ultimecia groaned as she was defeated. Exdeath moaned as _he _was defeated.

"N-Noooooooo!" Kuja yelled as he was defeated as well.

"This….isn't the end…" Ultimecia groaned as she faded away.

"You will all into the Void sooner or later…" Exdeath faded away as well.

"When the enemy conquers," Kuja said, "The hero _always _returns." And he faded away as well.

"I told you he's crazy." Zidane told them.

"Man," Bartz fell on his knees, "I'm wiped!"

"Me too," Squall said, barely making a sweat, "We should probably make camp and rest."

And with that, the three Cosmos Warriors took a break.

_End. _

_You may note that I made a few "breaking the fourth wall" moves. Like Bartz's Chocobo cry at the beginning of his Ex Burst. And, when Exdeath is done with _his _Ex Burst, the music and the screen fade._

_Anyway, I'll make a new chapter soon, so please review and maybe give me some ideas!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Dissidia: Final Fantasy_. 

SPOILERS TIL THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**The Lion, The Mouse, and the Monkey**

Zidane clutched his side in pain.

_Damn Kuja!_ He cursed as his side continued to hurt. _Him and his stupid Ultima!_

"Hey Zidane!" He heard Bartz cried out, putting down a couple of mats. "Are you going to help us?"

"O-Of course," Zidane answered, struggling to stand up, a fake smile on his face.

"Well don't just stand there," Squall said, putting down a pack, "Come and do something."

And he managed to run over.

When the three warriors were done setting up their camp, Squall started to cook their dinner.

"It isn't chocobo is it?" Bartz asked fearfully, thinking of the feather in his pocket.

Squall looked shocked at him. "How did you guess?" He said, putting his stick down, "You know too much." He summoned his gunblade. "Now I'll have to kill you."

"Back off, Squall!" Bartz yelled, summoning Cecil's spear.

Then, shockingly, Squall chuckled. "I'm joking, Bartz." He settled back down again and picked up his stick again. "You need to calm down."

"Yeah, Bartz," Zidane agreed, shoving the older man, "Lighten up!"

"Shut up!" He joked to Zidane, shoving him as well. They all laughed as they started to play around with each other, their laughs echoing into the night.

Zidane, who was lyng on his other side, laughing so loud, saw the fire rise higher. "Squall!" He yelled, standing up too fast. "The food!"

Squall, who had been tickling Bartz, looked over to see what Zidane was talking about. "Damn!" He cursed as he pulled the meat off of the flames.

It was mostly black, but, they weren't going to be picky. I mean, food is food right? And they picked at the black meat, looking up at the night sky above them.

Just then, a white thing shot across the sky. "Hey look!" Bartz pointed out. "A shooting star!"

"That…..reminds me of something….." Squall said, looking deeper into the sky (1).

"Makes you think of your world, huh Squall?" Bartz asked, looking over at Squall. He just nodded.

"Whatever." He said, turning his body away from Bartz.

"What about you, Zidane?" He asked the monkey.

The blonde didn't really look like he was really paying attention, looking at the flickering fire before him.

_A giant black creature….A beautiful castle…Flames everywhere, destroying the once beautiful city….A horrified girl's expression….A beautiful song suddenly cut off as the girl lost her voice, unable to speak again-_"Zidane!" A familiar voice brought him back to earth. (2)

He looked over at the older man, a look of concern plastered on his normally cheerful face.

"Are you alright?" Bartz asked, "You were staring off into space and-"N-No!" Zidane said, moving a bit away from him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Bartz asked. "You seem-"I said I'm fine!" Zidane yelled, turning his body away like Squall did.

Squall looked over at the two. _Something doesn't seem right…_

Later that night, the lion was asleep, his body managing to sit upright and the mime lying on the ground, his feet pulled up to his chin in an attempt to keep him warm (his outfit isn't exactly the most layered if you know what I mean).

Zidane, meanwhile, was _trying_ to get some sleep, but his side hurt so much that it was hard to just shut his eyes and fall asleep.

That, and, whenever he did shut his eyes, he would see visions of destruction, flames, a girl, and a beautiful song getting cut off.

"Angel of Death," Someone would say in his dreams. Surpringsly, Warrior of Light's enemy, Garland would be there as well (3).

_Then, visions of him destroying things would appear, destroying that beautiful city, harming that pretty girl, a giant tree…a giant black creature…_(4)

"Zidane!" A voice called out to him as he suddenly sat up, pain back in his side again. _Man, _Zidane thought, _I musta fallen asleep._

"Is something wrong, Zidane?" Squall asked, looking indifferent at the young boy.

"Yeah," Zidane said quickly, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You're lying," Squall whispered, trying not to wake up the sleeping mime, "I saw you clutching your side in pain, groaning in pain and gasping."

Zidane open his mouth. "Cut it." Squall interrupted him. "I know your hurt and I came, believe it or not, to help." He moved closer to him.

Zidane sighed, knowing that Squall won, and he pulled up his shirt a bit.

Squall's eyes widened there for a bit, looking at the injury.

His injury, or should I say wound, covered his side below his armpit and before the top of his leg. Dried blood was caked all over and more wet blood was starting to come out. It was also starting to turn purple.

"Okay," Squall said, back to his normal composure, "Let's see what we have here." He walked off to check his pack.

"Let's see," Squall said as he pulled items out one after the other, "Phoenix Downs, Eye Drops, Ether, Gysahl Greens! Damn Bartz! Ah-ha! A potion!"

Just then, music came from somewhere above them.

"Well," Zidane commented, "That was awkward."

Squall popped open the potion and started pouring it onto Zidane's side. Slowly, the wound started to close itself up and the dry blood started to disappear.

"Thanks," Zidane smiled for real, looking up at the teen.

Squall just frowned at him. "Yeah, don't mention it." He slowly settled down on the ground. "And you," He said, "Should get some sleep."

"No!" Zidane yelled suddenly.

Quickly, the lion and the monkey turned to see that the mime was stirring.

Apparently sensing that nothing was wrong or just too tired to wake up, Bartz just shifted positions and fell back asleep.

"What do you mean you can't?" Squall whispered to Zidane.

Zidane just shook his head.

"Zidane," He grabbed the smaller boy's shoulder, "You can't hide everything. Trust me, I try."

Zidane sighed. "I've been having these nightmares for a long time now. They involve destruction of a city, a giant black creature, a beautiful girl with a pained expression, they also involve someone calling me an 'Angel of Death', Garland, then, I would see myself being the destroyer and harming that girl, and I would see a giant tree." (5)

Silence.

"They must be memories of your past," Squall mused, looking far away.

"How do you know?" Zidane asked him.

"Because," Squall looked at him, "I've been having the same dreams as well. In my dreams, I would see Ultimecia, a brown haired girl whose face is blurred in my mind, a boy who cuts into my face, giving me a sinister smile, a hyper brown haired girl, a hyper blonde boy, a bit like you really, an overeager cowboy guy, a woman who in my mind seems to be a teacher or something, an older man with this goofy grin and holding a machine gun, a sweet girl who, in my mind, I seem to call 'Sis', an elegant dressed woman who stabs me with a piece of ice, for some reason I call her 'Matron', and they are all dying right in front of me and I'm unable to stop it. I also see this beautiful woman, she has my same hair and eyes, and she has a beautiful smile, but then, I see her face in agony, so much pain and, I don't know, it makes me feel like I have something to do with that pain. And when I see that girl I call 'Sis', she suddenly fades away and I feel a sort of hopeless. Like I-I did something to make her disappear." (6)

And, for the first time since he met the boy, Squall started to cry. Zidane was shocked; Squall never cried. _Ever_.

Unsure of what to do, Zidane placed his arms around the taller boy's shoulders and hugged him.

Squall just leaned into his touch, his eyes flowing freely.

"Squall," Zidane told the man, no, boy, "You would never do something to hurt your friends. You've protected us so much, it just not seems possible that you wouldn't care for your friends, although you try not to show it."

Squall looked up at the monkey, "Thanks, Zidane," He removed Zidane's arms and pulled himself up.

"And," Squall said, "You don't seem like the type to destroy or hurt anyone. Especially girls." He smirked on that one.

"Oh, shut up," He shoved Squall like he did with Bartz.

"Ditto to that," Squall agreed, fake punching the boy's arm. And, just like that, they both began to laugh loudly into the night.

"Huh?" A groggy voice suddenly interrupted the two. "Whass going on?" Bartz asked them, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, Bartz," Zidane told him. "Yeah," Squall agreed, back to frowning, "Go back to sleep."

Bartz stared suspiciously at the two, but complied and settled back into sleep.

"We should probably do the same too." Squall said, back to lying down on the ground.

"Yeah," Zidane agreed, "We do have to find our crystals." Zidane curled up, wrapping his tail around and fell fast asleep.

"Good night, Zidane," Squall said, stroking the blonde's soft hair and fell asleep.

None of them had any nightmares that night.

_End. _

Yes, Squall is OOC, but it's my story and this is how I'll do it.

By the way, the beginning of the chapter 1, was actually based on a cosplay skit at Matsuri Con or something like that. Watch it! It's real good!

If you've seen Final Fantasy VIII, you'll know what that means when Rinoa points up at a shooting star

That's from Final Fantasy IX.

For some reason, Square Enix decided that there should be another character named Garland. There's the one from the first Final Fantasy and the other is from Final Fantasy IX

A bit of that is still from Final Fantasy IX.

Still Final Fantasy IX.

Final Fantasy VIII. The brown haired girl with the blurry face is Rinoa Heartilly, the boy with the sinister smile who cuts Squall's face is Seifer Almasy, the hyper brown haired girl is Selphie Tilmitt, the hyper blonde boy is Zell Dincht, the overeager cowboy with a gun is Irvine Kinnseas, the teacher woman is Quistis Trepe, the man with the machine gun (get the joke) is Laguna Loire, Squall's father, "Sis" is Ellone, Squall's adopted sister, "Matron" is Edea Kramer, the head of Edea's Orphanage where Squall and his friends were all raised in, and finally, the woman with the same hair and eyes as Squall is Raine Loire, Laguna's wife and Squall's mother. The reason he feels these feelings about Raine and Ellone is because, when Raine was giving birth to Squall, she was dying and, when Ellone disappeared from the orphanage to protect them, Squall blamed himself. That, and the reason he sees them dying is because he's afraid to lose people.

Anyway, please review.


End file.
